


It would be so sweet ...

by Dance_with_me



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon - Book, F/M, Family Reunions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_with_me/pseuds/Dance_with_me
Summary: Sansa approaching Castle Black to reunite with her half brother, Jon. Her musings, and actual reunion.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	It would be so sweet ...

The horse was dying underneath her, of that she was sure. She just hoped she could make it to her destination, just on the edge of her vision, without being on foot. Her legs were sore and seemed like lead. Her ankle was horribly injured and throbbing with pain, and she didn't want to test its strength. "Go. Run. You'll make it. I know you will," Mya had said to her, pushing her away, while Ser Lothor had tried to fight off the intruders. They had been intercepted by Oswell Kettleback's men, and she had left her companions behind and barely escaped. Jumping off a cliff with her horse, she had broken her ankle and she wasn't even sure how terribly hurt her horse was. Sansa wondered where they were now, whether they were safe. _Or alive?_ A treacherous voice whispered inside her. She tried to quiet it down. _This won't do. I have to think positive. They will be safe, and I will be too._ If they were with her, at least they could've carried her to the castle if her horse died and she fell off it. The trees were rustling past her, and the wind was blowing hard, causing her to shiver. The snow was slowly mounting on the ground, indicating that winter was on its way. She hugged the horse, no longer controlling it, but clinging to it. Her breath was coming in pants. She tried to focus before her. She could see the silhouette looming in front of her now. _I'm there, just there._ She urged her horse faster, almost involuntarily. Just the thought of seeing him again... she shuddered._ I"ll be a good sister to him now. I'll kiss his hands, and curtsey for him. And he will surely be happy to see me, won't he? I am no Arya, but I am his sister still._ Unknowingly, Sansa tried to trample the dark thoughts that had been residing within her, whispering that he won't accept her, since she had started off to see him._ He is like father. He will never turn me away._ She assured herself again.

In her musings, she didn't even realize she had reached her destination. The horse came to a halt abruptly and she took in the sight before her. Castle Black was huge and haunting, dark and demeaning. And so were the men standing outside the gates. She swallowed. "Who are you? And what are you doing here? One of them rasped. "I... need to see the Lord Commander," she said. The two guardsmen looked at eachother. "Why? The Night's Watch is no place for a woman." The other one said. "I... uh." _What if Jon isn't here? There are all men here, theives and rapers and killers. They won't care who I am._ "I will tell only when I see him." The two men exchanged another queer glance, and then burst into laughter. "What is it with women coming here wishing to see only him? This is the third one." One of them jokingly asked the other. Sansa stared, bewildered. _The third one. Who else?_ Before she could say another word, her horse fell on the ground, already dead. _Well, at least I did make it,_ she sighed and struggled to get off the dead animal. The two men silently studied her. With effort, she staggered on her broken ankle, her boots crunching the snow, just as a man called from the tower above. "Oye... what's the matter?" She couldn't see his face in the darkness. "Nothing, Edd. Just this another young woman wishing to see our Lord Commander," the one with the raspy voice called back, saying 'Lord Commander' in a strange way. Sansa decided to intervene. "Please. I need him," she said meekly, knowing men liked damsels in distress. This did the trick. "Open the gates. Let her in," Edd ordered from above. The men looked at him and then moved to open the gates before her.

Sansa dragged herself in the yard, taking in the worn and torn bodies moving around. All the talking stopped for an instance, as the men looked at her, and then the hushed whispering started. There was a dreary and foreboding atmosphere lingering about. She searched for the face she most wanted to see, but he was no where. The men were scrutinizing her just as curiously, their gazes crawling upon her uncomfortably. _Thieves and rapers and killers._ What if he had left and she was alone here? What would become of her? She had seen enough looks like those directed her way to know she won't get a respectable welcome. The song of _Brave Danny Flint_ played in her mind._ I won't give up, not now when I've finally reached him._ She stumbled ahead. A man approached her, warily, no wonder to ask the same question the guards had asked. But before he could utter a single a word, a voice came from behind. "Who comes here?" Sansa's heart stopped beating. It was deeper, more mature, more confident, than when she had last heard it, but it was the same. She knew it. It was like Father's, too much like Father's. She turned around, and there he was. Dressed all in black, taller than she remembered, standing composed and reserved and dominating, like a lord, like Father. _Oh, but he was,_ she thought. All the men around him had backed away, save for two behind him, looking back and forth between them where there was only clear ground and air now. Sansa cared for nothing; her eyes were only for him. He was anlyzing her silently, in a calculating way. Sansa lowered her hood.

Jon just stared at her. His hands which he had been holding behind him before, dropped by his sides. He slowly came forward, taking her in, looking visibly perplexed and shocked. Then he stopped. Abruptly. And stared at her. As if she were a ghost. A dream. An illusion. Sansa hurried towards him, staggering and stumbling, ignoring the sharp sting in her ankle and the hushed voices around them, wanting nothing more than to touch him and feel him and smell him; to become a part of him. But as she halted in front of him, she realized that he was stiff and silent, just staring at her. She wanted to shake him and remind him that she wasn't a ghost, as much as she wanted to be; the pain in her ankle, between her thighs, and in her heart was telling her she wasn't a ghost, as was the fog blurring her vision. She tried to clear it, to blink it away; she didn't want anything between him and her, but it only intensified. _Why, though?_ She wondered. She had wanted to smile at him, but only tears came, unbidden. He was still unresponsive, strangely, and she couldn't hear anything, couldn't see anything. Just him. As if he were the only thing left in the world, the only thing that mattered in the world. Slowly, Sansa focused her eyes on his. His grey eyes were dark, almost black, and they held an emotion she couldn't name. _No, he wasn't unresponsive._ The fog became dense, and she felt a wetness on her cheeks. The wind rustled and blew her hair and their breaths mingled. He was panting too, she realized, like her, and his eyes took an even more darker shade. Sansa lowered her gaze and closed her eyes, not quite understanding why, as her legs gave away from beneath her, and she fell towards him. Her hands came for support on his arms and her cheek pressed against his chest. Her body began to shake from repressed sobs, and then, she gave up trying to repress them, when she felt a strong arm around her, and another one behind her head, holding her to his chest. She wept and wept and wept, while wanting to say how sweet it was to see him. He felt like home, he smelled like home. The last thing she registered before her mind went blank was the feeling of her feet in the air, as if someone had lifted her gently, and Sansa cared only for his scent and arms around her, as she drifted off to unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> That's my first fanfiction for the pairing I love so much. Pardon if you don't like. Kudos if you do.


End file.
